nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu and Akatori Mission Gathering Ingredients
'Participants' Yu Geikami : Guest_ccdov Akatori Yamanaka : Guest_Akatori2 'Title:' Gathering Ingredients 'End Results:' Guest_Akatori2 : -Akatori sat on the cold granite bench outside the mission board. She dipped her toe into the large puddle infront of her, as a large sigh released from her mouth. Akatori was eager for her Genin teammate Yu to arrive. It was time for them to select their first mission, and she was losing her patience with him-''' '''Guest_ccdov: -Yu would walked by and see his teammate so they go on to their first mission. He would put on his gloves before he get closer to her. "Hey, you ready for the mission." Yu said. He knew he was late, just by looking at her face. "Hehe you ok?" Guest_Akatori2: -She takes a deep breath before speaking- Your'e late my friend but I'll let it slide this time. It is not right to keep a lady waiting -stands up and guides him to the board- The Amekage said we should pick something easy. Does Gathering Ingredients fot the Ramen shop work? Guest_ccdov: -He looked at her with a serious look. "Sure, that seems easy." Yu walked to the ramen shop to get the list of items, he would walk back to Akatori and show her the list of items. "Ok lets go to the forest to get this stuff." He walked towards the front gates waiting for Akatori.-''' 'Guest_Akatori2: -She checks her pack to make sure all of her supplies where there, and picked up the basket she brought from home in case it was needed. She always liked to think ahead like that. She paced over to Yu, as they dashed to the bamboo forest, to complete their first of many mission-' '''Guest_Akatori2: Ok we ready? Guest_ccdov: Ok. we need to find three things. Guest_ccdov: Herbs, Mushrooms, Berries and An animal for meet. Guest_Akatori2: Yeah. How about you check the bushes by the rocks to collect berries, and i can search for herbs in the ground? Guest_ccdov: "Alright. Lets get this done." Guest_ccdov: -Yu carefully looked through the bushes to find berries to complete his first mission as a Genin. He was happy that it was his first but kinda upset that it was finding igredients, he would sigh and keep looking for the berries. "This is a pain....why does this have to be our mission I wanted something cooler like fighting someone or at least let us spar with each other." He said quietly to himself. As he would tend to regularly he looked up at the sky, while walking he tripped on a rock and found the mushrooms they need to finish the missions. "Hey! I found some mushrooms!" He said loudly to his teammate. He was happy to find one of the items they needed to finish this simple mission. Guest_Akatori2: -paces around on the rainy grass looking for herbs. Her seach for herbs in the wide open is unsucessful, so she goes along the outskirts of the glorious bamboo sprounting towards the grayscale clouds. After about 100 steps around she finds three small patches containing Ginseing root, clover, and Basil. Her lips widened as a smile formed on her face. She carfully pulled up all the herbs, and placed them inside a tight crafted wicker basket. she then patted the soil back down and returned to Yu- Thats great! toss it in the basket. Now all we need is some meat and berries Guest_ccdov: -"Ok so im going to find a wild animal and you get the berries." Yu quickly ran into the deeper part of the forest looking for and animal to hunt down to bring in for the meat. Yu saw something he thought he never run into, he saw a big brown bear that scared him. He slowly walked away from the huge bear and went on with the mission. Later on he pulled out some food from his pouch, a hare came by Yu and and took his food. "Hey! come back with my food you dirty rabbit." He yelled and ran after it. Yu brung out a few of his kunai and threw them at the hare, he gets an direct hit on the hare thous killing it with all of his kunais. He slowly picked up the hare while behind him there was the same brown bear that he saw earlier. The bear let out a growl that scared Yu almost right out of his pants. He was sweating hard, The bear raised his claws and tried to hit Yu. Yu with the hare in his hands ran away and the bear chased atfter him. "Help! Help! their a bear chasing me Akatori! Help!" He yelled while the bear chased him. Guest_Akatori2: -As Akatori finished putting the plump blackberries sprouting from a shrub she hears her team mate screaming about a bear. As she gets up of the ground, she see's Yu runnig in from the tick of the bamboo, with a dead hare, and a raging bear righ after him. Without hesitation a kunai is tossed from her hand hitting the bear in the left arm. It rises on two feet and lets out a massive roar. Yu chucks the rabbit to Akatori as she dumps him in the basket- Finsh him with a strike Yu! Guest_ccdov: -As Yu chucked the hare to Akatori, he quickly took out two kunai as well as two paper bombs turned around. "Paper clone Justu! 'Guest_ccdov: -Three clones started to form around the bear attacking it from all sides. "Ok now let's do this." The clones jumped on the bare with a paper bomb in each hand, the bear threw off his clones and they went away as each of them hit the ground and turned into paper. With the bombs on the bear they exploded within a few seconds taking down the bear, Yu slowly looked up at Akatori. "Thanks, for saving me back there. Hehehe I thought I was a goner for a second, I'm happy to have you as my teammate." He smiled and laughed. "Lets take this stuff back to the resturant and turn in this mission." Yu said. He took his kunai and cut off a piece of meat from the bear they took down and put it in the basket. He was relieved that he didn't die and Akatori didn't get hurt, he picked up the basket and walked away from the forest. "Hey, are you coming or what."-' 'Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori smiles widely- uh.. yeah, thanks -laughs as they treck back to the villiage- '